


boo! (you've shaken my heart!)

by midnight_files



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Comedy I guess, Fluff, Ghostbusting?, Idk what tags to use FJSKDJF, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_files/pseuds/midnight_files
Summary: taehyun doesn't understand how beomgyu can laugh in the face of danger.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 162





	boo! (you've shaken my heart!)

“Is this it?”

Taehyun’s eye twitches at the question. He’d been staring at Beomgyu, waiting to see the older boy recoil in  _ horror _ once espying the place they were planning to explore. However, the latter had simply given the abandoned building a once over and then turned to meet Taehyun’s gaze boredly.

“What do you mean ‘Is this  _ it’? _ Do you even know where we are?” Taehyun snaps with annoyance, folding his arms over his chest. Beomgyu scratches the nape of his neck and then sheepishly smiles, affirming that he’d been zoning out their entire car ride here.

“The house of Casper the friendly ghost?”

If Taehyun could commit  _ homicide _ without risking his scholarship, Beomgyu would be a dead man.

“It’s not even a house! It’s a hospital,” Taehyun states, pointing at the dusty posters plastered on the glass doors. “Many people have talked about encountering ghosts here,” he continues, tugging on his sleeves until they cover his hands. Cautiously, he raises both arms and gives the creaky doors a shove, inviting himself into the forlorn lobby.

“Right. Where’d you hear about this? The oh-so-reliable reddit thread on campfire stories?” Beomgyu snorts, pushing past Taehyun carelessly and kicking around some rubble. The noises echo through the building, causing a shiver to run down Taehyun’s spine.

“It makes sense! A psychotic patient took the lives of 13 people in this hospital,” Taehyun explains, flinching when Beomgyu yanks open one of the drawers at the receptionist’s desks. “They closed the place soon after because people kept showing signs of possession or insanity.”

“Baloney,” Beomgyu dismisses, having the nerve to plop down onto the dusty chair where the workers once sat. “I bet they just ran out of money. It’s not like the government cares about us enough to give the health department decent funding.”

Okay, Beomgyu’s a little right. However, Taehyun doesn’t think it’s enough to debunk  _ decades _ of history. There were  _ hundreds _ of people who had said weird things were lurking in this hospital; that couldn’t just be a coincidence.

“Just you wait,” Taehyun scowls, shining his flashlight down the eerie hallways. “I’m so excited to see you running out this place scared shitless. Did you bring your diapers?”

“Ha ha,” Beomgyu laughs sarcastically and then gets out of the chair, not caring the slightest at how the floorboards squeak underneath his weight the exact same way they would in a horror movie. “Remind me why we’re here again if you’re faint at heart?”

Taehyun whips around so fast, he nearly blinds Beomgyu with his flashlight. “I’m not a coward! I just believe in ghosts. Doesn’t mean I’m scared of them.”

“You cried during The Grudge.”

“That was  _ one _ ti —”

“And Orphan.”

“Okay, but that—”

“It? Which was weird because that was mostly comedy.”

_ “Enough!” _ Taehyun emphasizes with a huff, pinching the bridge of his nose. God, could Choi Beomgyu be a real pain in the ass sometimes. He’s not even sure  _ why _ he considers this  _ dolt _ his best friend. “We’re here for  _ you,  _ not me.”

A loud bang sounds from down the hallway and Taehyun jolts. He doesn’t let out a scream, but he reflexively grabs onto Beomgyu for support and that’s ten times more embarrassing.

“Clearly,” Beomgyu replies to Taehyun’s earlier statement. There’s a cheeky grin on his face and he playfully flexes his arm underneath Taehyun’s touch, being the little  _ shit _ that he’s infamous for. “I’ll protect you, princess.”

“Please never call me that again.” Repulsed, Taehyun takes two big strides away from Beomgyu and then halts, remembering his surroundings. He  _ would’ve _ walked away by now, but perhaps Beomgyu’s company is tolerable given their… current conditions. “Hurry up,” he mumbles under his breath, choosing to ignore the way Beomgyu practically  _ skips _ towards him.

Taehyun could be getting thrown around by an eight foot tall  _ demon _ and Beomgyu would probably giggle without a care in the world.

“So what’s your goal? Loiter around until something comes and drags us into the pits of hell?” Beomgyu inquires, peering in each and every room they pass by. He hops in and out of some of them, picking up dirty paper or broken tools, and Taehyun grimaces each time he does so. “Can you not? You could anger the spirits.”

Beomgyu raises an eyebrow at him, eyeing the glove box at the corner of the room they were currently situated in. “Oh, but of course. I’m sorry, O’ great spirits that haunt us.” He curtsies to further mock Taehyun before rolling his eyes and snatching a blue glove.

“Wouldn’t that benefit you anyways? If they’re angry they’ll show themselves and then boom! You’ve convinced me.” Wagging a finger at Taehyun, Beomgyu admires the accessory now adorning his hand.

“I don’t want them to show themselves when they’re about to tear our heads off,” Taehyun retaliates, tugging the glove off of Beomgyu’s hand and tossing it on the floor. “Plus, that’s years old and full of bacteria!”

“Buzzkill,” Beomgyu mutters under his breath. Then, to just get further onto Taehyun’s nerves, he tosses himself down on the bed in the room. Dust flies everywhere, almost blinding Taehyun, who covers the lower half of his face in the nook of his elbow.

“Dude!” Taehyun grunts in disapproval, taking two steps backwards when Beomgyu flops over to look at him and sends more particles flying his way.

“Demons, I have two finals coming up next week and I haven’t studied for either.  _ Please _ just put me out of my misery. Take my soul, eat my heart out, anything, I’m  _ begging _ you.” Beomgyu wails dramatically, draping an arm over his forehead. A deep sigh evades him when they’re met with silence, one that sounds  _ too _ realistically disappointed. “Do you want to kill Taehyun instead? Is he better than me?”

_ “Beomgyu!” _

“Yes, your highness?” Propping his head up on his palm, Beomgyu smirks at Taehyun, wiggling his eyebrows to annoy him even more. In response, Taehyun flips him off. “Stop dragging me in your satanic bullshit.”

“Excuse me?” Beomgyu scoffs, slipping off the bed before gesturing around the room with widespread arms. “We’re here because of you! This is  _ your _ ‘satanic bullshit’, do  _ not _ get it twisted.”

“You wanted to know why I believed in them so I’m showing you!” Taehyun argues, stomping his foot against the ground in a way that comes off as a bit childish. Beomgyu seems to agree with the way he awkwardly purses his lips together to prevent an offensive laugh. “I swear to  _ fu _ —”

At that moment, the door behind Taehyun slams shut and Taehyun cuts his sentence short, feeling his blood run cold. Every hair on his body shoots upright and a draft enters the room, leaving goosebumps in its wake. The monitor on his watch starts beeping erratically, signalling that Taehyun’s heart rate was skyrocketing, but other than that the room is dead silent.

Taehyun wants to close his eyes, but he can’t. He’s frozen in place, fear instilling itself in every corner of his brain, until all he can do is try and focus on his breathing.

“Taehyun,” Beomgyu calls out and the younger boy can hear the worry laced in his tone. Slowly, Taehyun tracks his gaze up from the ground, onto Beomgyu’s blurry face. It’s dark, his flashlight is angled to the side, but he’s too scared to move. “Are you okay?” Beomgyu tries, hesitantly raising his arms as if he’s concerned about startling the redhead.

“They’re here,” Taehyun whispers, breath quivering. There hasn’t been any eerie sounds since the thundering slam of the door, but Taehyun just  _ knows. _ He can feel it; the discomforting prod at the bottom of his neck that made him feel like  _ eyes _ were on him.

“It was just the wind,” Beomgyu replies, finally winding his arms around the trembling boy. Taehyun’s not sure how Beomgyu can remain this unphased and rational when something so  _ freakish _ had just happened a few minutes ago. “Come on, let’s get out of here. We can come back next time with Yeonjun, Soobin, and Kai.”

At the mention of their friends, Taehyun eases a little, leaning into Beomgyu’s embrace. It probably would’ve been a smarter idea to come as a group, Taehyun thinks as Beomgyu flattens a palm against his back and rubs it reassuringly. However, call Taehyun  _ gay _ or whatever, but he had wanted it to just be the two of them. It’s not everyday you’re allowed to spend some alone time with your crush when you two share a friend group consisting of 3 _ clingy _ individuals.

Then again, going to a haunted hospital probably wasn’t the best idea for a first date.

“They’re scaredy-cats,” Taehyun refutes the suggestion. Beomgyu has already managed to make him smile again, but he’s still shaking, knees knocking against each other and all. If Beomgyu loosens his grip by just an inch, Taehyun is sure he’ll go stumbling onto the ground.

“Yeah, yeah, you tell ‘em,” Beomgyu laughs, tugging Taehyun up closer against him with one arm, the other reaching out for the door handle. Taehyun’s breath catches in his throat again, but this time because of how close in proximity he is to the boy he’s been infatuated with since middle school.

The knob rattles. Once. Twice.

“Taehyun,” Beomgyu starts quietly and Taehyun glances up at the brunette, bewildered by the sudden change in demeanor. “Don’t freak out okay.”

“I think it’s a little too late for that,” Taehyun says, glancing down at the arm Beomgyu has secured around his lithe waist. “Why?”

“The door. It’s not opening.”

_ “What?” _

Taehyun’s shriek is ear-piercing and Beomgyu winces, leaning himself away from Taehyun, but having yet to let go of him. “You’re lying,” Taehyun says in disbelief, almost tearing Beomgyu’s hand away from the knob so that he can try it out himself.

He twists it left, right, but it’s to no avail. This can’t be happening.

“What the fuck,” he says, shaking the knob even harder, despite it being of no use. Behind him, Beomgyu tries to call him down, but Taehyun’s too shaken up to even consider that. His heart is jumping, almost coming out of his throat, and his stomach is turning over and over again. A series of soft ‘no’s fall past his lips.

They were trapped here. Nobody knew their exact location since he hadn’t told anybody else and the reception here was non-existent. Who knows when the next time someone steps foot into the building will be? If the demons didn’t seize them first, surely the two of them would die from starvation or dehydration, and it was all Taehyun’s fault. 

If only he hadn’t been so  _ stubborn. _ Wanting to prove to Beomgyu once and for all that he was right was not worth risking his— _ their _ lives over.

“What are we gonna do?” Taehyun thinks aloud, frantically looking around the room for another escape. Of course they were stuck in the  _ one _ room without windows. 

Something rattles from the back corner of the room and Taehyun scurries behind Beomgyu. “What was that?”

“A rat,” Beomgyu’s response doesn’t miss a beat. There’s no way Beomgyu could’ve seen anything given the darkness they were basked in, so Taehyun’s aware the older boy is lying to ease his nerves. While he appreciates the sweet gesture (and while he would’ve swooned at any other moment in time), he’d much rather prefer the truth.

And the truth was, without a doubt, that a ghost was lurking behind the curtains.

“Here, give me the flashlight and I’ll check if you’re so worried,” Beomgyu says, holding his palm out. Taehyun hesitates, unsure if this is the safest idea and not wanting to part from his trustworthy source of light, but decides that calming his nerves would be the best thing to do. Otherwise he might actually faint and that wouldn’t be any good.

Casting the light on the creepy section of the room, Beomgyu leaves his side to go investigate.Taehyun can barely make out his silhouette as it gets smaller and smaller. “There’s a door back here! Seems like it’s connected to a storage room. I’ll check if there’s any—woah!”

Taehyun watches in horror as Beomgyu gets reeled away into the room, the door clicking shut behind him. His flashlight, which Beomgyu had dropped amid being captured, tauntingly rolls itself back towards him.

A second passes, then two.

Taehyun struggles to process what just happened. Had he really seen Beomgyu get dragged into a room by an unknown force or were his delusions getting to him? In other words, Beomgyu is in trouble and he needs to do something about it but he can’t even differentiate what was reality right now.

He’s alone. It’s him against a supernatural being, which is highly unfair, but he has no choice but to accept things for how they are. “Beomgyu?” He croaks out when he musters up the courage to speak. He quickly reaches for the flashlight, feeling a bit better once it’s in his grasp and he can see more than just faint outlines of furniture.

There’s no response. Not even a groan or a light tap against the wall. Whoever Beomgyu’s with, or  _ whatever _ Beomgyu’s with, must be preventing him from contacting Taehyun.

With reluctant, small steps, Taehyun nears the metal door that Beomgyu disappeared behind. The handle is rusting and there’s cobwebs by the hinges; neither of those make Taehyun feel any less nervous.

“You can do this,” he hypes himself up, knowing very well that if he doesn’t, he might pass out from his nerves. “Just get Beomgyu and find a way to get the hell out of here. Easy.”

After a few more seconds of talking to himself, Taehyun holds his breath and pushes the door open. The first thing he notices are piles upon piles of boxes, some opened, others closed. There’s also a flurry of papers littered across the floor and Taehyun nearly trips because of them. He ends up kicking them aside out of frustration. He’s on edge enough as is, having to take on a full fledged demon by himself; he doesn’t need a sprained ankle to go with it.

“Beom, where are you?” He tries calling for the boy again, walking at a snail’s pace, scanning every new inch of the room that slowly comes into sight. There’s no trace of his friend at all.

Of course Taehyun’s train of thoughts start racing at record speed upon his new discovery. Maybe he was too busy being a coward and Beomgyu had already been eaten? Or maybe Beomgyu had been transported to Hell through a portal? 

Needless to say, Taehyun ends up warily making another circle around the room, looking for any hints or perhaps levers to access the gateway to Hell.

Yes, you heard him. Scaredy-cat Taehyun was actively looking for a passage into the netherworlds all because it had swallowed up the boy he liked. Simp central. He’s probably taking the whole “I’d go to Hell and back for you” thing too seriously.

While he’s on his tiptoes, looking through the cabinets for literally  _ anything, _ he hears a breath being exhaled behind him. Taehyun stills, not daring to even bat an eye, and listens closely. Had he heard that right?

He mentally sings the ‘happy birthday’ song (ironic, considering he might die soon) as a countdown to what he presumes is safety. 

Just as he’s about to dismiss the whole thing, he hears that ominous exhale again. This time it’s closer and Taehyun swears he feels it fan over the back of his neck. Right as he’s about to make a dash for the door (because  _ fuck _ he was  _ not _ dealing with this right now), an inhumane growl emits from the creature behind him.

Taehyun doesn’t scream. He’s too afraid to. Instead he drops to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, and begins whimpering, pleading for the monster to just leave him alone. He can feel his jeans dampen from his tears and the desk he’s leaning against is vibrating from how hard  _ he’s _ shaking. 

If Beomgyu had been here and not in the stomach of some devil, he’d probably be making fun of Taehyun. So, even whilst in the middle of fearing for his life, Taehyun finds himself thankful that the circumstances could be worse.

Oh, was he so wrong.

“Hey,” two arms snake around his shoulders and Taehyun, in the haze of his own crying, can discern that they definitely do  _ not _ belong to a demon. “Tae, look at me.”

Taehyun shakes his head, burying his face deeper into his arms and curling up into himself even more. At times like this, he really did wish he was as small as his friends would teasingly say he was. (Sure, he’s the tiniest in the group, but he’s still only 2 inches away from being 6 ft tall, meaning that this  _ thing _ looming in front of him could clearly see him.)

“It’s just me,” the  _ thing _ tries again, tugging Taehyun closer despite the shaken boy wanting  _ nothing _ to do with  _ it. _ “It’s me, Beom. I was just being silly.” What?

Taehyun’s head shoots up. He’s certain that his face is flushed pink from crying and his eyes are probably in the process of swelling up, much like his lower lip (which is also busted from the worrying of his teeth). Beomgyu’s sitting in front of him, messy fringe swooped over his eyes, and he looks anything  _ but _ dead.

“How did you…” Taehyun trails off in awe, placing one hand on Beomgyu’s cheek as if testing to see that it’s really him. Beomgyu’s skin is warm and getting hotter by the second.

“I just wanted to prank you, I really didn’t think you were gonna react this way,” Beomgyu confesses, leaning into Taehyun’s touch. “I’m sorry, Hyunie. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Taehyun wordlessly stares at Beomgyu, unsure of how to comprehend the information being relayed to him.

First and foremost, he’s  _ mad,  _ but he’s also thankful that Beomgyu is okay and Beomgyu looks crestfallen after realizing that he’d made him cry, so perhaps Taehyun can let him off the hook just this once.

Nah.

He tugs on Beomgyu’s cheek. Hard.

“Ouch!” Beomgyu yelps, recoiling at supersonic speed and reaching up to cup his assaulted cheek. Soothing the reddening area with the pads of his fingertips, Beomgyu aims a glare at Taehyun before sighing in defeat. “Okay, I deserved that.”

“You deserve so much worse, you sick monster,” Taehyun hisses, flicking Beomgyu on the forehead as an extra measure to make sure the brown haired male has learned his lesson. Beomgyu sticks his tongue out at him, but unluckily catches lint on it and spirals into a coughing fit.

Remind him again why he has a crush on this  _ idiot _ again?

Beomgyu gasps for air, pounding his fist against his chest in a weak attempt to unclog his throat. “The way you waited like ten minutes to come look for me, though?” Beomgyu snorts. “I could’ve died by then! Not to mention you walked around this room slower than my grandma.”

“I was scared!” Taehyun frowns, affronted by Beomgyu’s accusations and unflattering comparisons. “Sorry I wasn’t stupidly diving headfirst into danger like you!”

“Must I remind you that I went to investigate because  _ you _ wanted me to? You were like a deer caught at headlights. Scared and vulnerable,” Beomgyu comments. He then raises his fists, fighting the floating specks of dust with passion for making him choke earlier. “You’re welcome for that, by the way.”

“You’re dumb,” Taehyun insults when Beomgyu has finished battling the air for causing him to suffer such ‘pain’. “Yeah, but you like me all the same,” Beomgyu shoots back. Taehyun can tell that Beomgyu’s feigning the confidence he’s said that with; his eyes are telling by the way they discreetly search for some sort of affirmation from Taehyun.

Taehyun leans back, letting his head rest against the wooden desk behind him, and smiles at the impish prankster sitting in front of him with dust collecting on his wavy locks.

“Yeah, I do.” He admits and watches as Beomgyu’s face lights up, a boyish grin reappearing on the brunette’s face.

Beomgyu slides himself closer, placing his hands over Taehyun’s, which are still shuddering from the aftershocks of such  _ intense _ fear. “I don’t believe in this crap, but,” Beomgyu starts, leaning in to rest their foreheads against one another. “You know I’d actually protect you, right? I wasn’t lying earlier. You mean too much for me to give you up to Satan without a fight.”

“Is this your way of bribing a kiss out of me?”

“Depends. Is it working?”

* * *

“Okay, but we’re seriously locked though. I didn’t do that.”

Taehyun reaches for the phone in his pocket, praying that there’s even just  _ one _ bar of reception.

“Ass luck,” he wails when God deems him unworthy of being granted his request. “Hey, considering you’re dating me now, I’d say you’re pretty lucky.” Beomgyu counters to which Taehyun rolls his eyes. 

He leans in, nudging his nose against Beomgyu’s, and then seals their lips briefly for a sweet kiss.

“I’d say that’s what makes me the most unfortunate, but go off.”

“Hey! That’s mean! I bet the ghosts would treat me better than this.”

“Oh? Go kiss  _ them _ then.”

“Haha, it’s a prank. It’s a  _ prank! _ I’m a prankster. Pleasekissme.”

**Author's Note:**

> hiii. this is just a quick beomtae / taegyu fic because i've been meaning to water the tag. ; ;  
> i've wanted to do this sort of umm.. buzzfeed unsolved dynamics prompt since ages ago! but i never knew what ship to do up until i started simping over taegyu SKDFLJS.  
> i know taegyuists love angst but i.. suck at angst unless i'm really in the mood and i've been too happy these days to do that. T 3 T
> 
> anyways, let me know your thoughts! :D  
> you can find me on twitter [ here. ](https://twitter.com/kaifiIes)


End file.
